


Familiar Art

by Arsenic



Category: Backstreet Boys, Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-03
Updated: 2007-09-03
Packaged: 2020-07-10 07:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19902334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsenic/pseuds/Arsenic
Summary: Spencer is a fanboy.





	Familiar Art

**Author's Note:**

> Written for she_belongs in the Spencer xover meme.

The first sexual memory Spencer has is of wanting to trace the dragon on AJ McLean's shoulder with his tongue. It's an unfortunate thing to have come to mind upon meeting him at a charity event meant to raise money for kids with cancer. It's possible that Spencer is going to hell for more than just the rock 'n roll. Spencer, of course, is Very Cool and Together, and instead of saying, "Hi, may I please lick your tattoo?" he says, "Hi, I'm Spencer Smith."

AJ takes his hand. "AJ McLean."

"Yeah, you guys were my first concert."

"Okay, feeling geriatric, this is good."

Spencer laughs. "Hardly."

"You guys playing the event tonight?"

"Seven o'clock, sharp."

"Awesome, I can actually make that."

"You guys later or earlier?" Spencer asks.

"We're actually just here as donors," AJ tells him.

Spencer listens to the tone, to what is or isn't being said, and doesn't think about the way AJ's band is now four where there was five. Instead he says, "So, you don't really have to be here, right now, is what you're saying?"

AJ eyes him. "What'd you have in mind?"

"Jon found this bakery last night with cherry pie like you wouldn't fucking believe."

"I like cherries," AJ says. "And pie."

"Would you be willing to chance the two together, is the pertinent question here, I think."

"I consider such a risk to be worth taking, yes," AJ decides.

"Let me tell my guys."

"Yeah, same."

"Front door in ten?" Spencer asks.

"This pie had better be as good as you claim, Smith."

"If not, I'll find some way to make it up to you."

AJ smirks. "That's what all the fanboys say."


End file.
